


I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by seahavens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so much fluff it might make you sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seahavens/pseuds/seahavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ever since he met bokuto, kuroo’s favourite colour changed to gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

**Author's Note:**

> basically sleepy bokuto and fluff. and it's really self indulgent
> 
> the title is definitely not ripped off the 1975

It’s days like this Kuroo is grateful to be awake at the early hours of the morning. Normally it’s a curse waking before 6am; he only ever falls asleep way past midnight. Relying on cups upon cups of strong, black coffee is good enough to get him through the day. Plus, the tired look seems fitting for him, matching his natural bed hair.

It’s only ever a curse when he’s alone, however.

Kuroo always leaves the blinds open so he can still see the soft, pale light of the moon as he falls asleep. He would never admit out loud that it’s actually so he can admire Bokuto’s prominent cheekbones and jawline which the light frames perfectly. Not to mention the way his long and silver eyelashes flutter every now and then, or the way his lips just slightly curve upwards as he’s dreaming. He often wonders if Bokuto ever dreams of Kuroo like Kuroo dreams of him.

It’s no surprise Kuroo can never sleep.

Now it’s 4:34am, dead in the middle of summer and the sun is just beginning to rise, a dim orange glow emanating through the cracks in the blinds. Kuroo has one of his arms lightly wrapped around Bokuto, his nose just barely resting on his nape. It’s so silent he can hear Bokuto’s heart beating loud and strong. He chuckles, thinking that’s just like him. It’s Kuroo’s favourite sound. It’s comforting and feels like home and he never wants to move.

Kuroo props himself up on his elbow, head resting in his hand, his gaze not breaking away from Bokuto. He’s even more beautiful in the morning than at night. At this time he can see the faint freckles painted on Bokuto’s skin, all across his back and shoulders. Bokuto always hated them, until Kuroo told him he loved them and that they reminded him of the stars. Bokuto’s never complained about them since.

Kuroo starts to slowly trace patterns onto his warm, smooth skin, drawing and creating his own constellations, trying not to wake up his peacefully sleeping boyfriend. He can just about make out a cat and an owl.

“Huh, it’s like us, Kou.” Kuroo whispers. He smiles.

He stays like that for a long while, watching Bokuto slowly rise and fall as he breathes. The sun shines a little brighter now, faintly showing the dust particles floating delicately around the room.

Kuroo can’t help himself any longer, so he reaches his head over and lightly presses his lips onto Bokuto’s back. Then to his shoulder, then to the side of his neck.

It’s nearly 6am now and Bokuto begins to stir, just managing to roll onto his back with minimal effort and a small sigh. Kuroo almost forgets to breathe at the sight. Bokuto’s eyelids open slowly and carefully, trying not to let the sunlight blind him. His eyes are radiating a brilliant gold that Kuroo can never seem to get enough of.

 

“Hnnn, Tetsu… what’re you starin’ at?” Bokuto mumbles, yawning. His voice still lower than usual and rough from sleep.

He almost doesn’t quite catch what he says because he’s been so distracted by Bokuto all this time, not paying attention to anything but him.   

“Nothing, Kou.” He says with a soft smile. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He asks quietly.

“Nah, it’s alright. How long have you been awake?”

“Oh, not long.” He lies. He can’t ever bring himself to admit he’d spent hours admiring his boyfriend, tracing stars on his skin. He didn’t know that sometimes Bokuto would wake up when he did. He knew, oh he knew. He just loved it too much to ever move. He wanted Kuroo to continue doing so forever, so he wasn’t going to let him know.

 

Kuroo slowly starts to lean over until he’s hovering above Bokuto.

 “Hey.” Kuroo whispers, a small smirk present on his lips.

“Hey.” Bokuto whispers back.

Kuroo leans down, placing a small kiss to Bokuto’s nose. Bokuto smiles and lets out a small giggle. _Cute_ , Kuroo thinks. He continues, placing kisses on his left cheek, then his right, before kissing his forehead, his brows furrowing slightly, before resting his own forehead on Bokuto’s. They stare for a while until Kuroo gives in, again, and places a small, soft kiss on Bokuto’s lips.

“Hmmm, do that again Tetsu.” Bokuto hums, eyes closed.

So Kuroo does, longer this time.

“…And again.”

 

This time Bokuto reaches his hand out behind Kuroo’s head and pulls him down, locking his fingers into his hair. Lifting his head up slightly, Bokuto connects his lips to Kuroo’s for the last, but the longest time. The kiss was slow and soft to start. It was also a little bit difficult, because neither of them could stop smiling and laughing, causing their teeth to clash often. It was just how they always were and always would be.

Nevertheless, they continue. Bokuto’s hand was still entwined within Kuroo’s hair, while Kuroo’s thumb was lightly stroking Bokuto’s cheek. Kuroo could feel Bokuto’s grip tighten, as if they were trying to get closer to each other than they already were, even though it wasn’t possible; much to their dismay. They both wish this moment could last.

Out of breath, Kuroo slowly pulls back, opening his eyes to find they’re both still grinning widely.

  “I love you, you know.” Bokuto breathes, eyes half closed.

“I know, Kou. I love you too.” He replies, one eyebrow slightly raised, wondering where that came from so suddenly.

“Okay, but like, I really love you. Like, so much.” He insists, almost looking stressed.

Kuroo can’t help but grin even wider now. He wants to argue, tell him that he has no idea how much Kuroo loves him, tell him how often he spends his time in silence, only taking in the sight that is Bokuto Koutarou.

Kuroo laughs at the thought.

“What, Tetsu? What’s so funny?” Bokuto questions, a small pout on his face. 

“Nothing.” He breathes.

Kuroo leans down, placing small kisses all over Bokuto once more, over every freckle, every scar.

“It’s nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5am and this is my first fic and everything is terrible. i'm sorry for how bad this is haha cries
> 
> anyway, please do scream to me on [tumblr](http://bokvro.tumblr.com/) about bokuro. its always appreciated


End file.
